We're Gonna Lose
by Blueyay
Summary: I honestly don't even know what I'm doing anymore, Portals, random pains, and drinking. No pairings unless asked for.


"Why is she doing this to me?" I wondered as my friend Sarah dragged me into a bar. As if reading my mind she replied "Because it's going be fun." "Aren't we underage?" I asked knowing that it would be futile. "Not in this country!" she practically sung.

Earlier that day: "Okay, the portal is operational" I said. "Yay!" Sarah danced. "So where do you want to go first?" I asked. "Let's go to Hetalia!" she cheered. Sighing I began to say "Sarah, that's an anime, I don't think it's physically possible-" "Oh shush!" she interrupted. She ran to the controls and started pushing random buttons. "Sarah, you don't even know how it works!" I shouted. "Found it!" she replied. "What? How? When?" I stuttered. "Just hop in" she said. She left the controls and dove into the portal as fast as she could. I went to the controls and locked them so no one would touch them while we were gone. I followed Sarah through the portal and to my surprise we were in the world of Hetalia. "Okay you win this round." I said.

After wandering around for 5 minutes or 4 hours Sarah decided to shout "Let's go to Russia!" "But we're in France." I replied dully. "Then where is France?" she asked. "Which one? The personification or where we're standing?" I smirked. "The one that isn't here smart ass." She replied. "Il ya une réunion mondiale en allemagne!" a random French man shouted at us. "What did he say?" Sarah asked. "World meeting in Germany or something like that." I replied. "Then let's go!" she shouted, while grabbing my arm and running off.

Meanwhile at the World meeting….

"For the last time, I did not touch anything on, near or around you bloody frog!" England yelled.

"Then what did I feel!" France shouted.

"A disturbance in the force?" America asked going into nerd mode.

"It was probably nothing, just ignore it." Canada said.

"Who's Canada?" everyone asked

"I'm Canada!" Canada shouted, which sounded just a little above regular speech.

"Getting back to the meeting at hand-ack!" Germany was saying until he felt an unusual pain in side.

Meanwhile on train crossing borders….

"Why didn't you want to take a taxi again?" Sarah asked for the hundredth time. "Because, you know why." I replied. "I don't remember." She said. "Alright I'll tell you."

Back to the meeting….

"You felt it too didn't you!" France accused. "What, you mean the pain in my side?" he replied. "Yes!" France shouted. "Someone could've just jabbed me in the side." He said. Pffft skeptics. "Wasn't me." Italy said. "Well it couldn't have been Prussia; he has been trying to catch that flying polar bear for an hour." France said. "Okay, if someone didn't jab me in the side, then what happened?" he questioned France with a glare. And the rest of the meeting went on like that and for once England didn't argue or fight with anyone. Miracles, freaking everywhere man.

Later that day a local bar was holding a drinking contest because it was going out of business. This is where the story starts **being awesome!**

**The awesome Prussia goes in and out drinks everyone! And then he goes and jumps the grand canyon on a badass motorcycle!**

Dude! Quit lying that like so did not happen!

Both of you stop breaking the fourth wall and get out of here!

Now we begin the troubling night. Sarah had dragged me into the bar because she saw Russia go in. Apparently Russia wanted to beat Prussia in a drinking contest. "Dude that is so unawesome!" he shouted. Then, for some insane reason, Sarah decided that we were going to join the contest too. "We're gonna lose." I stated. "With dignity and honor!" she shouted. "Sarah stop." I said. This was going to be painful I thought to myself. "You never drank before, da?" Russia asked. "Yep." I replied. "Then why join the contest?" Prussia asked. "She made me do it." I said as I pointed at Sarah sitting next to me.

50 shots later…

Sarah was passed out, Prussia decided he was going to build an awesome castle out of the shot glasses and quit the unawesome boring contest. I somehow was still standing and Russia was laughing "Kololololol." That was really creepy.

About an hour later we lost count of shot glasses and couldn't retrieve any from Prussia's "awesome" castle. Asshole. "Surrender now before you go in over your head." Russia stated. "Never!" I shouted like a pirate. Wow I really am out of it. I grabbed a bottle of stuff broke the top off against the table and downed it in one go. Not a very good idea. I accidently cut my lip. If I wasn't so out of it I would've been screaming my head off. At some some point I just blacked out and woke up on …. A ceiling fan?


End file.
